Sutures, as components of a percutaneous delivery system, can provide the system with a method to remotely control an implant, such as an intracardiac septal occluder, during implantation. Since it is not uncommon for a delivery system to be four feet long or more in order to traverse a vessel, any suture that might extend through the delivery system would be at least as long. In a case where this suture needs to be released from the implant to which it is tethered following remote placement of the implant, it would be undesirable and possibly disruptive to the implant's integrity and position, to disengage the suture by unthreading an entire four feet of suture through the implant. A more desirable, and less disruptive approach, might be to remotely sever the suture, adjacent to the implant, to allow for efficient unthreading of a shorter section of the suture from the implant.